Una sonrisa para ti
by tsubaki-11
Summary: Rukawa esta obsesionado con vencer a Sendo... sin embargo un accidente hara que... tengan que vivir juntos!  yaoi: SenRu
1. obsesionado

Una sonrisa para ti 

Autora: Tsubaki-11

ADVERTENCIA: Bueno, pues eso, que los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen (se pertenecen mutuamente ) y que es un fic yaoi, es decir relaciones hombre-hombre, así que si no te gusta... que haces leyendo?

Dicho esto, espero que disfruten

1. Obsesionado

Estaba cansado pero aún así, él continuaba, practicando día tras día sin descanso… hasta que su cuerpo le decía basta. Tenía que superara a sus rivales, tenía que convertirse en el número uno… tenía que ser el mejor!!!!!

Sin embargo sabía que aún era demasiado pronto, su cuerpo tenía un límite, pero algún día lo conseguiría y así superaría a su mayor rival!

_Espera y verás Sendo… dentro de poco…_- con estos pensamientos Rukawa volvió a coger el balón que había rodado cerca de sus pies.

Estaba en la cancha de cerca de su casa, en la que solía practicar todas las tardes después del instituto durante al menos 2 horas… Hacía poco que habían vuelto ha jugar un partido contra Ryonan y… habían perdido. Pero lo que más rabia le daba era la sonrisa que exhibía Sendo al darse la mano después del partido… era simplemente odioso, y no lo soportaba, aunque nunca dejaba ver nada a través de su rostro, por dentro estaba totalmente fuera de sí, odiaba perder, odiaba cansarse, odiaba a quien le había robado la victoria con una sonrisa celestial que le hacía caer en los infiernos… porque lo sabía, sabía que cada vez que exhibía esa sonrisa todo su mundo se detenía, no había ni el antes ni el después, solo él y Sendo y eso lo enojaba cada vez más porque no entendía que eran ese torrente de sentimientos que se agolpaban a las puertas de su corazón y de su mente derrumbando poco a poco esa indiferencia que se había apoderado de él durante todos estos años… si… odiaba a Sendo.

Después de caer rendido en el piso y no poder dar ni un paso más, Rukawa decidió que ya era hora de volver, miró su reloj, habían pasado 3 horas desde que empezó a practicar y no había descansado ni un minuto… era normal que estuviese cansado.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su casa estaba a pocos minutos andando así que llegó pronto y se dio una ducha. Mientras se duchaba pensaba en los movimientos de Sendo en el último partido, sus jugadas, intentando pensar como él para encontrar un solo punto débil, pero no los tenía; a su pesar tenía que reconocer que Sendo era perfecto en muchos aspectos, para empezar no había huecos en su defensa, sabía manejar al equipo dándole ánimos, tenía una técnica excelente y una resistencia asombrosa, a su lado él era solo un aprendiz.

Después de acabar de ducharse habiéndose reafirmado en su determinación, se preparó algo de cenar y puso la televisión. Vivía solo, había perdido a sus padres desde muy pequeño en un accidente de avión y lo habían criado sus abuelos, que conoció el mismo día del funeral. Sin embargo nunca estuvo cómodo con ellos porque eran una personas muy rectas que no aprobaban su futuro como jugador de básquet, así que en cuanto pudo, se puso a vivir solo manteniéndose con el dinero que había heredado de sus padres, los cuales tenían una pequeña fortuna ahorrada. Sus abuelos no se opusieron, viajaban mucho y un niño solo les traería problemas, además no se llevaban muy bien con sus padres, para ellos Rukawa era solo una carga.

Por esa razón había tenido que aprender a prepararse la comida, lavar, planchar (aunque mas bien estiraba la ropa por los dos lados haciéndola dos tallas más grandes ¬¬) y limpiar, porque aunque no lo parezca tenía una casa muy ordenada.

Pues después de cenar algo ligero y de poner la tele, como de costumbre, se durmió al instante. Para, al día siguiente seguir practicando.

Y así lo hizo, durante toda la semana continuó yendo a la cancha. Pese a que le habían dicho que no era bueno forzarse tanto, simplemente, no podía dejar de entrenar, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, solo veía esa sonrisa, cuando dormía, solo veía el rostro de Sendo y cuando practicaba lo driblaba una y otra vez queriendo que eso sucediera de verdad, queriendo poder ganarle y liberarse de esa obsesión, que no lo dejaba descansar.

Sin embargo, cada día se veía más cansado, unas ojeras estaban empezando a asomarse debajo de sus sesgados ojos azules, a parte, había empezado a sentir pequeños mareos y la vista se le distorsionaba de vez en cuando, incluso se planteó apalear a una chica que se le acercó con la intención de darle una carta de amor, a pesar de las ganas (y quien no tendría ganas de romperle los... ejem, ejem) lo único que hizo fue decirle que, por él, podía irse al infierno. Y lo más preocupante de todo era que ya no se dormía en clase, eso si, tampoco escuchaba al profesor, solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana esperando acabar las clases para seguir practicando. El hecho de que no se durmiese no hacía que la aptitud del profesor hacia él cambiase, como no escuchaba era exactamente lo mismo que dormirse así que lo volvía a expulsar. En ese rato, Rukawa se iba al gimnasio pero no siempre tenía suerte y a veces estaba ocupado con lo que decidía irse a la azotea, allí podía pensar con claridad, siempre le habían gustado las alturas y le relajaban, era el único lugar donde dormía bien.

Más tarde en el entrenamiento...

- Rukawa tendrías que pensar un poco antes de actuar, se te nota muy cansado, tal vez deberías irte a casa a descansar, sabemos que te has estado esforzando mucho, pero creo que esto ya es demasiado- Ryota había notado los cambios experimentados por Rukawa en los últimos días y estaba preocupado: a parte de que era el mejor jugador que tenía, no quería que se lastimara, después de todo era un buen chaval.- no creo que sea bueno entrenar tanto.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo un poco...

- Cansado. Y no es bueno que entrenes en estas condiciones, podría darte algo y estar ingresado y eso sería fatal para el equipo, así que como tu capitán te ordeno que te vayas a casa a descansar!

...- Rukawa no dijo nada, simplemente cogió su cartera, su bolso y desapareció. Sin embargo no se fue a casa, sino que se dirigió a la cancha para practicar: si no podía con el equipo, entrenaría solo.

Así que estuvo entrenando durante cuatro horas: driblar, encestar, tiro de tres, entradas, clavadas...lo probó todo, pero después del último tiro de tres que realizó sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y que la cabeza le daba vueltas, así que tuvo que sostenerse contra la reja del fondo para no caer.

otra vez esos mareos... tal vez si que necesite descansar... no, no puedo! Tengo que seguir practicando!... aunque cada vez son más seguidos...

Mientras se estaba recuperando se le acercó una persona que le tendió una botella de agua, al principio no la vio y hubiese sido mejor no verla.

- Vaya Rukawa, no esperaba verte aquí- delante de él, con cara de sorprendido se encontraba la última persona que quería encontrarse: a Sendo.

-...

- Me habían dicho que había una cancha aquí cerca y he venido a ver que tal estaba.

-...

- Veo que estas tan hablador como siempre- Sendo volvió a exhibir una de sus sonrisas y Rukawa intentó no mirarle a la cara pero las fuerzas le volvieron a fallar y casi se cae cuando perdió el equilibrio suerte que Sendo lo sujetó- tendrías que tener más cuidado: pareces agotado y tal vez no sea bueno que estés entrenando tan duro. Si quieres puedes beber un poco de agua...

Sendo acompaño estas palabras con un tono preocupado mientras trataba de ayudar a Rukawa, pero este por su parte, se soltó en seguida y sin decir nada cogió su bolso y se comenzó a ir, cuando estaba casi fuera de la cancha le dijo:

- No necesito tu ayuda ni tu preocupación, estoy bien. Si estoy agotado o no es solo asunto mío. Tu preocúpate de tu suerte en el próximo partido.

Sendo estaba acostumbrado al tono de Rukawa y no le impresionó que le hablase así, después de todo Rukawa lo consideraba su rival. Sin embargo corrían rumores de que un jugador muy bueno del Sohoku se entrenaba cada día en esa cancha y que practicaba muchas horas seguidas cada tarde, Sendo quería ir a ver si de verdad era Rukawa o no, después de todo estaba preocupado: sabía que la fatiga era un mal síntoma que podía acabar en hospitalización si no se detenía antes... y él no quería que a Rukawa le pasase eso.

- Pero es que de verdad que se te ve cansado, además ese mareo que has tenido ahora puede ser algo grave, sería mejor que te acompañase a casa no vaya a ser que te pase algo...

Rukawa ni se molestó en contestar¿como se le ocurría pensar en la idea de acompañarlo a casa?, no quería que Sendo hiciese nada por él ni que se preocupase, después de todo nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora. Así que se iba a marchar, solamente quería salir de ahí y darse una ducha para tranquilizarse porque otra vez sentía esas emociones recorrer su cuerpo, pero al girarse notó que todo le daba vueltas: lo vio todo de colores difuminados y borrosos, los pies le fallaron, no sabía donde tenía que pisar... la cabeza empezó a dolerle mucho... oyó el pitido de algo que parecía una moto... y de pronto notó que su espalda chocaba contra algo frío y duro, lo último que oyó fue a Sendo gritando su nombre.

Pues aquí el final del primer capitulo, la verdad es que es mi primer fic largo de Salm Dunk así que no sé como me ha quedado... por eso cualquier sugerencia felicitación, tomatazo o lo que sea me ayudará a mejorar...

Así que por favor... dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. mala suerte

2. Mala suerte

_- Mama, mama, quiero ese helado... si, ese el de tres bolas... por favor, solo uno, hace mucho que no como... si? De verdad? Muchas gracias!!!_

_Un niño de 6 años corría con el dinero para poder comprarse un helado, estaba contento: sus padres le habían dicho de ir al parque de atracciones a pasar el día. Por la mañana, habían cogido el coche, habían puesto rumbo al parque y cuando habían llegado él les había hecho subir en todas la atracciones que había encontrado. Se sentía muy feliz. _

_Cuando volvió llevaba a duras penas un helado de tres bolas: una de chocolate, otra de turrón y la última de nata ()._

_- Si... a que es grande? Sé que tu sabor favorito es el de turrón mama... y el tuyo el de chocolate papa... si, claro, tenemos una bola cada uno! Pero después de comerlo quiero ir a esa atracción... si, la que es un barco muy grande... que no podré subir? No, no, seguro que puedo, además si tenéis miedo no os preocupéis, yo os protegeré!!- mientras lo decía, Rukawa sonreía. A sus padres les encantaba esa sonrisa, siempre decían que parecía la de un ángel y a él le gustaba ver a sus padres contentos así que sonreía mucho, cuando estaban tristes o preocupados siempre les decía algo y sonreía cuando lo hacía, ellos lo cogían y le decían si quería ir a dar una vuelta o si quería ver una película y entonces pasaban toda la tarde juntos... Pero Rukawa siempre decía lo mismo: vamos a jugar a basketball, y aunque le decían que era muy pequeño siempre se salía con la suya... e iban a la cancha de cerca de su casa._

Rukawa estaba soñando, siempre que soñaba con sus padres nunca oía sus voces, ya no las recordaba, como signo del paso de los años. El sueño no paró ahí...

_Riiing, riiing- el teléfono sonaba y Rukawa fue a contestar, sabía que serían sus padres, se habían ido de viaje de negocios y prometieron llamarle... estaba impaciente por decirles que había conseguido hacer 5 tiros de tres puntos consecutivos, pero al coger el teléfono, la voz que oyó para él fue como escuchar al mismo diablo: no eran sus padres, era su abogado._

_Cuando llegó al hospital, el hombre le dijo que sus padres habían tenido un accidente de vuelta a Japón, el avión tuvo un contratiempo y por desgracia no pudieron controlarlo. Cuando llegaron los heridos ya era demasiado tarde para sus padres, Rukawa no dijo nada, no podía; en ese momento todo su mundo se fue abajo._

_El día del funeral muchas personas acudieron a presentar sus respetos, sus abuelos también, muchas personas que se le acercaron ese día pero no ve sus caras, no se mueve, no habla, solo escucha palabras y entre ellas una frase, una frase que ya no tenía sentido: _

_- No pasa nada si lloras, hoy es un día para llorar y así, mañana poder sonreir. _

_Pero Rukawa sabía que ya no volvería a sonreír nunca más, porque a las únicas personas que les hacía feliz ver esa sonrisa ya no estaban y no volverían, así que delante de la tumba de sus padres les dijo que no volvería a sonreír, porque les regalaba su sonrisa para que se la llevasen allá donde estuviesen para que no se sintiesen solos..._

_Después de eso, sus abuelos lo adoptaron, pero el ambiente en la casa siempre era muy frío y el hecho de que no sonriese nunca ni mostrase ninguna emoción lo hacía todo más difícil; su abuela siempre decía que no valía para nada, su abuelo solo quería que tuviese una buena carrera y lo presionaban para que dejase el básquet, Rukawa cada vez estaba más convencido de que nadie se preocupaba por él, de que a nadie le importaba... _

_Y de pronto todo se oscureció, era otra vez un niño, un niño pequeño acuclillado en medio de la oscuridad y estaba solo y esa soledad le oprimía en el pecho y nadie estaba allí y tenía miedo y gritó y lloró pero nadie lo oyó y un dolor muy fuerte le hizo estremecerse, ya no podía pensar, otra vez todas las emociones de entonces se repetían... pero de pront,o una voz se oyó en medio de la pesadilla, en medio de la oscuridad, una voz que lo llamaba, en ese momento no supo de quien era, lo único que reconoció fue que llamaba su nombre una y otra vez, que le decía palabras para tranquilizarlo.. y preocupación, palabras de alguien que estaba preocupado... _

Rukawa empezó a abrir los ojos... por un momento pensó que había vuelto al pasado pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama que no era la suya, cuando termino de enfocar bien la vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital, no se acordaba de lo que había pasado, solo de ese sueño. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con ellos y con ese día, no entendía que podía significar, además,¿de quien era esa voz que oyó al final del sueño? No eran sus padres... entonces... de pronto un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza, se palpó con las manos y se dio cuenta de que tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza y, por lo que parecía una herida en la parte posterior de esta.

De mientras fuera de la habitación Sendo esperaba sentado en la silla, llevaba tres horas allí. No sabía que hacer, aunque estaba preocupado por Rukawa no podía entrar, después de todo, Rukawa no lo consideraba su amigo así que decidió marcharse, sabía que estaba fuera de peligro, eso le bastaba. Pero justo cuando se levantaba apareció el doctor, se llamaba Iwada, era un hombre mayor pero con una expresión afable y muy simpático también era un antiguo amigo de los padres de Rukawa y le había ofrecido su ayuda a Kaede cuando sucedió el accidente.

- Sumimasen, es usted el médico que visita a Rukawa Kaede?

- si, si, soy yo

- Podría decirme el número de móvil o de trabajo de sus padres? es para avisarles como no contestaba nadie en su casa pensé que tal vez estén trabajando.

- Disculpa pero tu eres...?

- Ah gomen, me llamo Sendo Akira, soy quien lo ha traído cuando se ha desmayado...

-Así que tu eres Sendo? Vaya, vaya... En ese caso tengo que darte las gracias y, por desgracia decirte que no hay número de móvil, sus padres murieron hace 7 años.

Cuando Sendo lo oyó se quedó paralizado, echo cuentas, Rukawa había perdido a sus padres cuando solo tenía 9 años!

- oh, sumimasen, no lo sabía... en ese caso creo que me voy ya... gracias por todo

- ei, espera, si eres su amigo, puedes pasar a verlo...

-No creo que sea buena idea...

- como que no? Tu llamaste a la ambulancia, no?

Dicho esto el médico le dijo que esperara y que ya lo llamaría para que pasara y entró. Dentro encontró a Rukawa estirado.

- Vaya Rukawa, hacía tiempo que no te veía, aunque para verte en estos casos... – el doctor se dispuso a oscultarlo pero Rukawa se apartó.

- Estoy bien, no sé quien me ha traído pero no hacía falta...

- No lo creas, parece que no lo recuerdas pero cuando te mareaste casi eres atropellado por una moto, te diste un golpe en la cabeza y te desmayaste, aunque tranquilo, el golpe no es grave, no afectará a que puedas jugar a básquet a largo plazo, pero puede ocasionar desmayos, mareos y dolores intensos de cabeza durante un tiempo si te excedes demasiado- el doctor hizo una pausa mientras preparaba el aparato para tomar la presión- también me han informado de las actividades que has estado haciendo estos últimos días, y he de decirte que has sido muy temerario forzándote tanto, por eso te recomiendo una semana de reposos absoluto y dos semanas de entrenamiento ligero, en el caso de que tu herida se mejore.

- Entonces, no puedo entrenar?

- La verdad es que no, de momento no debes forzarte mucho porque el golpe junto con la fatiga producida por el sobre exceso al que has sometido a tu cuerpo puede intensificar estos síntomas y creo no exagerar al recomendarte que fueses a vivir durante estas tres semanas a casa de un amigo o familiar para que puedan ayudarte por si...

- Eso no será necesario... además ya sabe que no tengo familia- le interrumpió Rukawa

- Si, Rukawa, ya lo sé pero aún así no deberías estar solo, puedes pensar que es una tontería pero mejor lo comentas con tu amigo, te parece? Ha estado fuera todo el rato esperando a ver como te encontrabas... suerte que lo he visto antes de que se marchara... tal vez él te pueda ayudar.

- Mi... amigo?- Rukawa estaba sorprendido¿quién era ese "amigo"?, él no recordaba tener ninguno...

- Si, el chico que te ha traído hasta aquí, me ha dicho que ya estaba bien, que no hacía falta que le vieses pero yo he insistido. Espera un segundo, voy a llamarle- y dicho esto asomó la cabeza al pasillo y hizo señas a un chico para que se acercara- me ha dicho que se llama... Sendo, Akira Sendo.

Rukawa se sorprendió, no esperaba que Sendo lo hubiese llevado al hospital. Pero más confuso quedó cuando vio la expresión de Sendo, no sonreía, más bien tenía un color blanco en la cara... parecía... muy preocupado.

- Que suerte que estés bien, me diste un susto cuando te caíste... Aunque ya parece que estas mejor, me alegro- esto último lo dijo con una media sonrisa, pero bastó para que a Rukawa le diese un vuelco el corazón "no puede ser que... que se haya preocupado por mi"

- Sí, está mejor pero no recuperado por eso pensé que estaría bien si se puede quedar en casa de un amigo durante estas tres semanas...- el doctor Iwada le explico en pocas palabras los problemas que podía acarrear el estado de Rukawa.

Rukawa iba empezar a replicar cuando, Sendo le hizo callar... de la sorpresa:

- Si no has pensado en nadie... que te parece venir a mi apartamento? – Sendo ensanchó su sonrisa dando la impresión de que había solucionado el problema más grande del siglo, mientras que Rukawa ponía cara de "has dicho la estupidez más grande del siglo". Lo malo fue que el doctor se decantó por la opción-Sendo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo:

- Es una idea perfecta, Sendo-kun es tan alto como tu y tiene una fuerza parecida a la tuya, así podrá ayudarte si te pasa algo.

-...- Rukawa se quedó de piedra, miraba a esos dos como si fuesen dos locos salidos del manicómio... él? En casa de Sendo?- puedo estar solo en mi casa, no me pasará nada.

- Mira Rukawa, yo me siento responsable de lo que te pase así que elige: o te vas a casa de Sendo... o te quedas en el hospital

Rukawa miró al doctor, sabía que odiaba estar hospitalizado, el olor a hospital no le gustaba... así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar el ofrecimiento de Sendo, en cuanto lo dijo el doctor se puso a escribir en un papel para arreglar el alta y demás cosas:

- M e parece estupendo que hayas aceptado, en su casa estarás más tranquilo. Bueno esto ya esta- dijo dejando los papeles sobre la mesa- puedes empezara vestirte y también quiero que me visites una vez por semana para ver como estas, de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, le dio las gracias a Sendo por su generosidad y se fue. A Rukawa le pareció que Iwada-san le había tomado el pelo y lo había manipulado a su antojo pero no podía protestar así que cogió su ropa y se dispuso a vestirse, de mientras Sendo le dijo que le esperaría fuera.

Fuera Sendo encontró al doctor que le dijo que quería hablar con él

- Mira Sendo-kun, quería pedirte que tengas paciencia con Rukawa, él ha sufrido mucho y yo estaba muy preocupado pero creo que puedes ser una buena influencia para él, así que no le dejes solo...

- No se preocupe haré todo lo posible por ayudarle, aunque a él no le caiga bien, yo... yo no quiero que le pase nada malo- Sendo dijo esto sin pensar, la verdad es que desde hacía un tiempo que ese chico de ojos sesgados lo tenía agitado, cada vez que lo veía se alegraba, solo quería que lo mirase, le hablase. En los partidos le encantaba hacer un uno contra uno con él, la mirada de desafío que se reflejaban en sus ojos, sus movimientos cada vez más precisos, todo lo relacionado con Rukawa le fascinaba... aunque lo que sentía era imposible, era imposible porque se había ido a enamorar de la persona que más le odiaba. Pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por él...

- Estoy seguro de que así es- el doctor interrumpió sus pensamiento- y ten paciencia, si no estoy equivocado tal vez las cosas cambien dentro de poco

Después de decir esto, se fue, dejando a un Sendo muy confundido.

"Presiento que algo bueno va a pasarles a estos chicos dentro de poco... Por eso Sendo quédate a su lado, si lo que he visto en tus ojos de verdad es amor entonces tranquilo, no desesperes, porque Rukawa no se ha dado cuenta aún... pero ya habrá tiempo, después de todo cuando estaba inconsciente... la persona a la que llamaba entre susurros... era a ti" y con estos pensamientos el doctor se fue contento al resto de visitas... sería muy entretenido ver como transcurrían esas tres semanas


	3. la mudanza

Al día siguiente, después de hacerle unas cuantas pruebas para ver que no hubiese habido cambios, le dieron el alta definitiva

Bueno, aquí el tercer capitulo... la verdad creo que me a quedado un poco flojo... pero espero que os guste ya meteré más emoción en el siguiente (jo,jo,jo)

La mudanza

Al día siguiente, después de hacerle unas cuantas pruebas para ver que no hubiese habido cambios, le dieron el alta definitivamente. Rukawa salió del hospital sobre las 12 del mediodía, se le veía un poco cansado y era normal porque aparte de la fatiga no había podido dormir bien durante la noche, pensando que tenía que ir a vivir a casa de Sendo... todo le parecía irreal, además no entendía como podía haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa del doctor, pero tener que pasar más tiempo en el hospital le gustaba aún menos, desde que había estado ingresado después del accidente...

**Flashback**

_Él tenía 10 años, hacía uno que había perdido a sus padres y aún vivía con sus abuelos. Ellos le habían prohibido jugar a basket, pero él no se daba por vencido y por la noche, a escondidas, salía de la casa y se iba a entrenar. Eso lo hacía cada noche, y en pleno noviembre las posibilidades de caer enfermo son muy probables y... es lo que pasó. Una noche, empezó a llover y Rukawa se apresuró a volver, no quería manchar el piso para que no lo descubrieran, pero a mitad de camino se le cayó la pelota de las manos y se fue rodando cuesta abajo, la dirección contraria a la que él iba. Podría haberla dejado, una pelota es simplemente eso, pero para Rukawa esa pelota era diferente, era el último regalo que su padre le había hecho, era con ella el último "partido" que había jugado con él... para Rukawa era muy importante. Así que dio media vuelta y fue tras la pelota que en su trayectoria había caído al riachuelo que había al lado de la calle quedándose trabada por una acumulación de ramas, la corriente no era muy fuerte aunque el agua estaba realmente helada, pero a Rukawa no le importó y saltó, consiguió coger la pelota antes de que la corriente se la llevará pero a cambió quedó totalmente empapado. Como pudo volvió a subir y se dirigió a casa de sus abuelos, pero era demasiado pequeño como para aguantar todo lo ocurrido y en cuanto llegó y consiguió dejar la pelota bien escondida para que sus abuelos no la encontrasen y la tirasen... se desmayó._

_A la mañana cuando despertó se encontraba en el hospital, era una habitación con una cama y dos asientos... los asientos estaban vacíos y estuvieron vacíos durante el mes que pasó en el hospital. El doctor le dijo que tenía una neumonía y que había llegado muy mal al hospital por lo que tendría que quedarse un mes, también dijo que sus abuelos no podrían ir porque estaban muy ocupados con unos asuntos, pero Rukawa sabía que era mentira, ellos no habían venido porque no les interesaba su estado, lo habían acogido por obligación y no estaban dispuestos a darle más de lo necesario: techo y comida. Para Rukawa ese mes fue uno de los más tristes de su vida, es verdad que las enfermeras venían a verle alguna vez cuando tenían tiempo, pero el sentir que nadie lo necesitaba, que nadie se preocupaba por él lo hacía sentirse muy vacío..._

_Después de salir del hospital e ir a casa de sus abuelos les dijo que se iría a vivir a la casa que tenían sus padres en Kanagawa y que no hacía falta que lo siguieran manteniendo, sus abuelos no se opusieron incluso le dijeron que podía ser una buena forma de madurar. Así que a los 11 años Rukawa se trasladó a su actual casa, una casa que sus padres tenían como segunda residencia, modesta, simple, pero familiar. _

Fin del flashback

Por eso no le gustaban los hospitales, así que después de pensarlo tampoco era tan mala idea ir a casa de Sendo... bueno, era una idea regular. Cuando salió del edificio vio como Sendo lo esperaba en la entrada, llevaba una polera azul marino con unos pantalones negros que atraían la mirada de tanto chicas como chicos que pasaban por la calle. A Rukawa no le gustó la atención que ponían sobre Sendo y se sorprendió pensando que era por culpa de esa polera que le quedaba tan bien que todo el mundo se fijaba en él, un momento, que estoy pensando? Que le queda bien la polera? Creo que la fatiga me afecta al pensamiento... y pensando esto se acerco adonde él se encontraba.

- Vaya Rukawa, que bien que ya hayas salido, he pensado que antes de traspasar tu cosas a mi casa podríamos comer algo, ya es casi mediodía

- ... podemos comer en mi casa, ahí hay ingredientes para preparar algo...- dijo Rukawa poniendo su cara más indiferente y intentando no mirar a Sendo.

- De verdad? No te importa? A mi me parece una gran idea, como aún estas un poco mal espera mientras llamo a un taxi

Sendo se alejó un poco y miró por la calle, al poco apareció un taxi y Sendo lo paró

- Ya podemos subir Rukawa

Después de unos 30 minutos llegaron a casa de Rukawa, estaba en una esquina de la calle, en un barrio muy tranquilo. Era una casa no muy grande pero tenían dos plantas y en la parte trasera había un jardín muy bien cuidado. Cuando Sendo lo vio tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír al imaginarse a Rukawa en plan jardinero, suerte que Rukawa se encontraba dentro cogiendo los ingredientes para hacer una sopa y carne.

Sobre las 13:30 comieron, después de haber empezado a discutir por quien tenía que preparar la comida, ya que Rukawa decía que era su cocina, por lo tanto cocina él y Sendo diciendo que por mucho que fuese su cocina él estaba demasiado débil como para cocinar. La pelea acabó con la resignación de Rukawa cuando casi se cae de un mareo que le dio. Así acabaron comiendo comida cocinada por Sendo la cual... parecía un poco peculiar... al final, no le quedó más remedio que confesar que en realidad no sabía cocinar muy bien, pero aún así era comestible.

- Sabes que tienes una casa muy bonita?- preguntó Sendo mirando alrededor- esta decorada con muy buen gusto y el jardín es fantástico

- La decoración fue cosa de mi madre, era muy buena combinando colores y el jardín era lo que ella llamaba "su pequeño tesoro"- Rukawa dijo esto sin inmutarse pero sintió como la nostalgia revivía sus recuerdos.

Sendo se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo inapropiado y se sintió muy mal... no le gustaba ver a Rukawa así...

- Yo... gomen por si te ha molestado, no debería haber dicho nada...

Rukawa lo miró intrigado, como sabía que se sentía triste? Sinceramente no lo entendía... pero no le gustó como se quedó Sendo y por una vez continuó hablando:

- No pasa nada, en realidad yo no vivía en esta casa, aquí veníamos de vacaciones, pero mi madre insistía en tener el jardín bien cuidado y durante el invierno se lo encargaba a un jardinero. Cuando era pequeño lo cuidaba con mi madre así que sé un poco de jardinería, por eso cuando me mudé decidí continuar con la labor...

Sendo se quedó sorprendido, sorprendido y contento porque por una vez Rukawa lo estaba tratando como un amigo, le estaba contando cosas de su infancia... y eso lo hacía sentir contento... tal vez, si que podrían llegar a ser amigos...

Nada más comer, Rukawa subió a su cuarto y cogió lo indispensable para esas 3 semanas junto con los libros el uniforme y... su pelota de basket, aún la conservaba.

Sendo ofreció ayuda a Rukawa pero este se negó.

- Vamos no seas así, además no vas a poder llevarlo todo tu solo...

- ...- era verdad, la bolsa del entrenamiento, la bolsa de la ropa y el uniforme, la pelota y los libros... no era mucho... pero no podía con todo. Una vez más Sendo tenía razón- esta bien, lleva esto- y le pasó la bolsa de la ropa y la mochila con los libros.

Llamaron a un taxi y al rato estaban de camino a casa de Sendo, su casa quedaba un poco alejada de la de Rukawa, durante el trayecto no hablaron y al llegar Rukawa pudo ver que Sendo no vivía en un casa, sino en un apartamento, en un edificio muy bonito y por lo que parecí bastante lujoso, a diferencia de su casa, la de Sendo estaba en un barrio muy transitado y para su disgusto, muy ruidoso. Sendo pagó al taxista y se encaminaron a la puerta.

En el ascensor Sendo le dijo que vivía en una onceava planta y que las vistas que se veían desde él eran muy bonitas, también de que era muy amplio y con una habitación de sobra, así que estaría cómodo. Sin embargo cuando Rukawa vio el apartamento se llevó una sorpresa:

Si era verdad, era muy amplio, pero no solo eso, estaba muy ordenado. La sala de estar era muy grande con unos ventanales que daban a un alargado balcón, había una televisión de plasma un sofá y un sillón. En la otra parte estaba la mesa, cuadrada, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña con cuatro sillas alrededor. Era de madera y tenía la pinta de costar mucho. Después estaba la cocina, grande y de mármol equipada para preparar cualquier cosa. Sendo lo llevó a su habitación, era muy amplia, con una cama en medio, a la izquierda un armario a la derecha una gran ventana, enfrente de la cama una pequeña televisión colgada en la pared y en una esquina, un escritorio. Después estaba el lavabo: también grande, de mármol marrón hasta la mita inferior de la pared a juego con el suelo, la parte de arriba blanca, estaba equipada con una ducha de hidromasaje... eso más bien parecía la habitación de un hotel... y por último vio el cuarto de Sendo: estaba decorado con posters de jugadores de basket famosos, tenía una estantería con los trofeos que había ganado, su uniforme colgaba de una percha delante del armario. También tenía una cama (la diferencia era que esta era más grande, tipo matrimonio), un escritorio y una tele.

Después de recorrer toda la casa, Rukawa se fue hacía su habitación y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Cuando acabó de ordenarlo todo salió al comedor y vio que Sendo estaba intentando cocinar algo.

- En cuanto este la cena te aviso, de momento si quieres puedes darte una ducha, he dejado una toalla preparada para ti en el lavabo- Sendo siguió con lo suyo mientras Rukawa se metía en el baño, había sido un día muy ajetreado y le dolía levemente la cabeza... por eso tenía ganas de irse a dormir pronto. Mientras el agua corría por su piel, pensó que después de todo Sendo se estaba portando muy bien con él así que podía intentar llevarse bien con él...pero aún con la determinación de que algún día lo ganaría.

Salió de la ducha y se encontró con la cena en la mesa, mientras cenaban Rukawa le preguntó algo que había estado pensando...

- Como es que, teniendo un apartamento así vives solo? Y o pensaba que vivías con tus padres...

- Ah, eso. Bueno, mi padre es un importante hombre de negocios y siempre esta viajando... así que vive en Estados Unidos y mi madre... bueno, pidió el divorcio y ahora debe estar de viaje por algún lugar del mundo con su amante. Así que mi padre me dio este apartamento para que pudiese vivir en él y así no darle problemas- Sendo puso otra vez esa sonrisa y Rukawa llegó a la conclusión de que Sendo utilizaba esa sonrisa para ocultar lo que sentía... igual que él utilizaba la indiferencia.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, tras la cena, Sendo le preguntó si quería ver la tele pero Rukawa le dijo que estaba muy cansado y que se iba a dormir.

En su cuarto, Rukawa pensó que después de todo eran bastante parecidos, los dos habían sido olvidados por sus familias y estaban solos, aunque Sendo con esa sonrisa siempre parecía no tener problemas... era todo lo contrario porque Rukawa sabía que era sentirse realmente solo. Se metió en la cama, quería despertarse pronto... tal vez preparase algo para desayunar... inconscientemente quería agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por él. Se durmió con el olor de las sábanas envolviéndolo... un olor que le recordaba a Sendo.


End file.
